Kiss Drabble! Aclaremos algunas cosas
by Dreamdanmaker
Summary: - Apestas – gruño y fruncí los labios - Eso es grosero Natsu – el negó y se acercó más - Apestas a Gray – frunció la nariz y me aclaré la garganta ( Un drabble sobre Natsu y Lucy. Lo que pasó después de notar lo obvio )


COMENTARIO: HOLAAA! bueno, aquí les traigo un drabble, por alguna razón me puse de romántica(más de lo normal) y me dieron muchas ganas de escribir algo como esto. Espero que les guste c:

DISCLAIMER: estos personajes son de Hiro Mashima y así(me los adueñé por un momento)

* * *

Cruzó los brazos encerrándome en el balcón de la biblioteca, sentí mis piernas temblar e intenté no moverme. Natsu estaba molesto y me veía a través de sus verdes y brillantes ojos, se acercó a mí y me olfateó de nuevo.

- Apestas – gruño y fruncí los labios

- Eso es grosero Natsu – el negó y se acercó más

- Apestas a Gray – frunció la nariz y me aclaré la garganta

- Claro que huelo a Gray, estuvimos encerrados durante un día, si recuerdas? – sus labios se retrajeron y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, se estaba comportando posesivo, como si yo fuera de su propiedad o algo así – qué? Acaso vas a orinarme o algo así?

- Si pudiera lo haría Luce – lo empujé para que se quitara y me moví hacia la puerta

- Yo no soy de tu propiedad Natsu – me crucé de brazos y él se limitó a atravesarse a la puerta

- De hecho sí, yo te vi primero en Hargeon – un gruñido se escapó de mi garganta, oh dios mío estaba actuando como él, moví mi cabeza y lo tomé de la bufanda para acercarlo a mí

- Qué es lo que quieres? – Se mostró confuso

- No lo sé, pero me molesta que huelas a Gray – entorné los ojos

- Es juego verdad? – lo empujé contra la pared y acerque mi cara a la suya para ver su reacción.

Bien, su reacción fue magnífica. No me decepcionó para nada, incluso me dejó anonadada por un momento cuando junto sus labios con los míos. Oh mi dios, sus labios eran dominantes y suaves, no sé cómo terminé contra la pared y ahí estábamos en la biblioteca del gremio, presionó su cuerpo contra el mío y crucé mis brazos sobre sus marcados hombros. Mi cabeza era una explosión de miedo y fascinación. Miedo de perder una amistad única que deseaba preservar por siempre y fascinación de estar enamorada de mi mejor amigo … y ni siquiera lo sabía.

Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro y una de sus manos se movió a lo largo de mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cabello. Nuestros labios se juntaron más para acabar con la pequeña separación, moví mi cabeza a un lado y tuve que separarme para respirar, ambos estábamos jadeantes después de eso.

- Que me estás haciendo? – la confusión en sus ojos me dejó impactada – no puedo pensar con claridad, no puedo hacer nada, ni comer, ni pelear, ni .. nada porque estoy pensando en ti, esto no está nada bien!

- N-n-nastu – toqué su mentón y recorrí su mejilla con la punta de mis dedos – yo no sabía que

- Que qué? – mordí mi labio y él se movió antes de que yo reaccionara, me besó de nuevo y rápidamente le correspondí. Sentí sus colmillos en mi labio y se separó lentamente de nuevo, me atragante y volví a besarlo, no podía negarme incluso cuando quise hacerlo no pude. Mi voluntad se iba volando cuando deslizaba sus labios sobre los míos. Demonios, esto no estaba bien en nada, NADA!

Llevé de nuevo mis manos a su cuello y toqué su rebelde cabello, se amoldó a mis dedos y me paré de puntitas para poder alcanzarlo perfectamente. El cruzó sus brazos por mi cintura y casi caemos por el balcón. No podía separarme, no quería separarme. Mi pecho se sentía apresado, mi cuerpo temblaba cada vez que se acercaba más; mandé todo a volar y comencé a quitar su bufanda, en ese momento Mirajane entró a la biblioteca y nos congelamos.

Ahí estábamos los dos abrazados y adheridos, Mirajane solo se quedó ahí sin moverse ni decir nada. No había nada que decir, nos soltamos y enfrentamos a Mirajane con caras asustadas, como si hubiéramos estado cometiendo un crimen.

- Mira? – Ella sonrió mostrando todos sus blancos dientes

- Así que por fin lo notaron – nos miramos sin entender y luego Mira rió y salió. Escuchamos un grito del otro lado de la puerta

- NATSU Y LUCY ESTAN JUNTOS! – se escuchó un silencio extraño y luego Gray dijo

- No siempre están juntos? Que tiene eso de extraño?

- No Gray, no estás captando, están, bueno, los encontré besándose! – Sentí que mis mejillas se coloreaban y hubieron gritos en el gremio, Natsu se llevó una mano a la frente y yo miré al suelo apenada

- Da igual – Levanté la vista y vi como venía de nuevo hacia mí. Sonreí antes de apresarlo de nuevo contra mi cuerpo.

* * *

Que les pareció? Dejen sus comentarios/._./. Love you. Ahora si tengo que ir a estudiar :B

Hasta la próxima 3


End file.
